1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to SPA technology and more particularly, to a SPA machine with a pressure-balancing watertight electric control device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Under the pressure in workplace and the life stress, people are frequently in a tense condition. When constantly suffering from a stress, a person tends to get depression. Therefore, everyone needs to find a little spare time for relaxing in each day. Many methods such as exercising, massaging, foot-bathing, and etc., are known effective to relieve stress. Everyone may select different time and method to relieve stress.
Bathing in a bathtub or boot-bathing in a boot-bathing apparatus helps relieve sweating, achieving stress relief effect. Many SPA machines including bubble generating devices, water spraying/vibrating devices, and etc., are commercially available for home application. These SPA machines are electrically to work under water. For working under water, watertight arrangement is critical to prevent water penetration. However, the internal holding space of any of a variety of conventional SPA machines is fixed. When the water level rises, the pressure of water is relatively increased. When a SPA machine bears an excessively high water pressure, water may penetrate through gaps into the inside of the machine, causing an electric leakage. Conventional SPA machines commonly use O-rings or gasket rings to seal parts against water. To achieve a better watertight effect, a high packing force is necessary. In this case, the dimension and structural strength must be relatively increased. However, increasing the dimension and structural strength relatively increases the fabrication and installation cost. Further, O-rings and gasket rings wear quickly with use. After a long use of a SPA machine, water may penetrate through gaps among parts, more particularly, around the power cord or operating buttons. Therefore, an improvement in this regard is necessary.